My Candy Love: Madness
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: A 23 year old woman named Jasmine White goes back to her past in Sweet Amoris and sees why her life is without love. Will she find out the truth or not? Warning: Possibly that will have language, and sexual things. May Change to K to T to M. This Story is now onMy Candy Love Fan Fictions! :D


**My Candy Love: Madness**

**Summary: A 23 year old woman named Jasmine White goes back to her past in Sweet Amoris and sees why her life is without love. Will she find out the truth or not?**

**A/N: Hi people, this is going to be on My Candy Love website so I hope you check that out and yeah I hope you enjoy! I don't own My Candy Love. I do own my character Jasmine though. Check it out in My Candy Love there MAY be a difference. So yeah enjoy!**

_A lot people has love_

_Everybody has it_

_Everybody except me_

_I know something in the past happened to me_

_I need to find out why_

_I want to find out why_

_To find out why my world is without love_

_**A gray cloudy day…**_

What a cloudy day we having, it's been like that forever. I don't know how they came but they came ever since I graduated Sweet Amoris. I wonder what happened to sunlight as it used to be around here. It was so beautiful until now. It only rainy and cloudy days around here now, I miss the good old times. I'm not sure what happened but I know there were good times. Well I should go to coffee place already. Iris is waiting for me and I don't want to waste her time. I put on a buttoned black shirt, a black skirt and black shoes. And also a black bow on my head. Nothing bright around here anymore, so what's the point of wearing a colorful outfit on? I grabbed my dark gray jacket and left the house.

I walked to the coffee place. News about Nathaniel the great therapist around here, Castiel the wanted person either dead or alive because the trouble he made, Lysander the great singer and songwriter around here, Armin the game maker, Alexy the fashioner, Kentin the great cookie maker, and last Dake the great surfer. The girls are happy except me. Rosalya is with her boyfriend Leigh at France, Violette is an artist, Melody is helping Nathaniel and also married him, Kim is somewhere, Iris is helping Armin, and Amber is rich and famous because of Nathaniel. Me? Ha, I'm complete nobody. No happiest really. I have to go to therapy because my family loss. Sometimes I feel that it isn't it. You know what I mean? I have Nathaniel as my therapist which it's completely weird though.

I made it to the coffee place now I should sit down with Iris. I walked to the table where Iris was at. I sat down with her.

"Hi, Jasmine we haven't talk for a while huh?" I smiled.

"No, we haven't."

"I heard about all the madness you been having, I'm terribly sorry."

"You don't have to be, Iris. I'm happy that you're having a good life though."

"I know, but I want you to have good life too Jasmine." I sighed.

"You been like this ever since you fainted in the hallway, are you ok? Are you sure don't want to live with me and Armin?"

"Yes, I'm fine Iris. I could live with my own, I'm not little girl anymore." She sighed.

"I'm trying to help."

"I know, Iris I just want this to all end. Also, what do you mean I fainted in the hallway? I don't remember fainting in the hallway. I thought I was like when I learned my family was dead." She looked away from me.

"Listen, I have to go. I talk to you soon ok?" She stands up from her seat and grabbed her jacket. She looked at me. I nodded.

"Ok, bye Jasmine I hope you do well in life." She left me. I sighed and looked down. I remember some things.

_I had a short butterfly tank top shirt, jean skirt, with fluffy boots and also a headband. The sky was sunny. It was nice around here before the dark clouds came. I was running, playing around with my friends Lysander and Castiel. We were giggling._

"_Try to catch me!" I shouted to them. I ran fast away from them so they can't find me. I saw a dark hole. I went inside of it to hide. I saw a hand. The hand covers my mouth. Another hand tries goes under my skirt. I saw the feet of Castiel and Lysander. I tried to scream. I couldn't. I broke free from the hands from a person, a perverted person and going to leave until the hand grabbed my foot. I tried to break free. I couldn't see the face. I couldn't see anything. My heart started to race fast._

"_Castiel, Lysander help!" I shouted. They ran up to me and broke free the hand from my foot. I was scared. I was terribly. That day, I have to be more careful. There's someone out there who want me, who want to touch me. No matter how much I wanted to cry. I hold it in._

I sighed and stand up left the building. I have to go to therapy now. Maybe I should tell Nathaniel about the flashback I had. I walked to my therapy building. I went inside and looked for my room. I bumped into Nathaniel. I looked into his golden eyes.

"Hello, Ms. White how are you feeling?"

"I feel well." I lied. I felt horrible. I remember something terrible.

"Great to hear that, Ms. White come in my office." He opened the door and waited for me to go inside. I went inside his office and sat down. He closed the door and sat down on his desk. He usually wears a suit. No differences between his high school year. Only his suit was better.

"So, Jasmine any problems today?"

"Eh, um yes Mr.…"

"You could call me my real name, Jasmine we inside my office now."

"Um, right…as I was saying I do have a problem Nathaniel."

"Really, what is it Jasmine?"

"I had a horrible flashback."

"What was it about?"

"It was about when I was at Sweet Amoris, Lysander, Castiel, and I was playing a game. I hide into a dark hole then a hand covered my mouth and tried to touch me."

"Did you get out the dark hole?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was worry. I'm glad that I'm your therapist Jasmine, I always wanted to know what's going on with you."

"Really, you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, also Jasmine you're a beautiful woman. I love your smooth caramel brown skin, your smooth lips, your beautiful dark brown eyes and hair, the way you dress yourself, and also your personality." Sometimes I think Nathaniel is just saying that to be nice. I mean he's married to Melody. He loves her doesn't he?

"Geez, Nathaniel thanks."

"You're welcome, Jasmine."

"I think I should go."

"No, not yet we have few more things to talk about first." I sighed. I wanted to end this session now. I hate going to therapy. There's no fun as it used to be. After talking about them, I could finally leave. I left the building. I walked around. I didn't want to go home not yet. I saw a cute sleeping kitten. I went to the kitten.

"What a poor thing. I wish it has a home to go." I went down to my knees to touch it. I was going to touch it until the kitten woke up. It went up to me.

"You shall remember the time of your heartbroken." It whispered to me. What is going on? It jumped on top of me. I fell down on ground then a giant hole I fell into it. I was screaming like I going to die. I feel deep down to the hole. As my appearance changes, my hair changed to very long hair, my outfit changed to a dark purple dress with white apron with a bow on the back, my shoes into dark brow boots, black and white stripped leggings, and a black lipstick. I fell down on ground and looked around. Where am I now?

**A/N: That's it. So yeah I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. See you next time!**


End file.
